ZRTORCH
ZRTORCH is the eleventh episode of the second season of Quantico. Synopsis Alex tries to convince Owen of the traitor amongst them. The recruits are tasked with getting an asset out of Germany but their target has a death wish. In the future, the terrorists resort to new means to gain information from the hostages. Plot Past At the Farm, Alex convinces Owen that Lydia conspired against the country and is heading the AIC. To convince him, Alex has Shelby find connections between AIC incidents and Lydia's sanctioned operations. As part of an exercise, the recruits are ordered to go to Munich, Germany and help a CIA operative flee the country. However, Owen reveals himself as "Marcus Weber". Towards the end of the exercise, Owen and Alex are both held at gunpoint by Daniel Sharp, whose mother was a CIA operative and died during an operation handled by Owen. Alex then saves Owen and Daniel decides to escape. Meanwhile, León and Dayana are given their AIC mission, to kill a woman. However, León stops Dayana from killing the woman. In the U.S., Alex and Owen meet up with Shelby, who gives the two evidence linking Lydia's operations to AIC activity. Present The CLF then interrogate the remaining hostages. If their answers matched AIC activity, then they were executed. The executioner/interrogator, Jason Bowling, insisted that Ryan kill the next AIC agent. Will Olsen, the CLF's hacker, revealed to Ryan that the AIC was responsible for numerous terror attacks such as assassinations, car bombings, plane crashes, staged suicides, etc. In addition, he mentioned that Leigh Davis was an AIC member who was responsible for a terrorist attack in Surabaya. Finding flaws in León's interrogation, Jason attempts to execute Velez. However, he is stopped by Ryan. Suddenly, the two engage in a fight. Will later killed Jason after the fight. Alex then appears and the three decide that the interrogations should end. Alex and Ryan rescue Raina and gather all of the hostages. Noticing that their were more hostages than before, Will reveals that the remaining members of the Citizens Liberation Front blended in with the hostages, realizing that the interrogations finished. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw (credit only) *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah and Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Pearl Thusi as Dayana Mampasi Guest Starring *Aarón Díaz as León Velez *David Lim as Sebastian Chen *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *Nolan Gerard Funk as Daniel Sharp *Paige Patterson as Carly Klapp *Jason Tottenham as Jason Bowling Trivia *The title of this episode, ZRTORCH is a CIA cryptonym for a communications channel established between CIA officers and defectors. The defectors are associated commonly with foreign terrorist organizations or international espionage acts. * This episode features two songs from Lady Gaga's Joanne: A-Yo ''and ''Million Reasons. Video Quantico 2x11 Promo "ZRTORCH" (HD) Season 2 Episode 11 Promo Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two